The present invention relates to a band application and cutting machine that pulls one end of a band loop around a workpiece via a powered jaw and then cuts the band via a powered cutter.
The industrial applications for winding a metal band or hose clamp around a workpiece such as a hose to secure the hose to a pipe or fitting are well known in the art. One mechanical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,866 (1999) to Klimach. A metal band is wound around a workpiece, and then the two ends of the band are fed into two receiving ports on a manually operated strap clamping tool. The clamp is tightened under the effect of a double pulley.
The closest known prior art is made by Band-It-Idex, Inc., a Unit of IDEX Corp., Denver, CO, model Ultra-Lok(copyright), see FIGS. 1 and 2 herein. Models include an AC or a battery powered unit. The unit only handles a one size xc2xexe2x80x3 specialty clamp made by Band-It(trademark). The clamps can be preformed with the special buckle integral, or free-end with the special buckle separate from the band. Either hose or pole applications can be handled.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 an AC unit 1 has a housing 2 which includes a commercial drill motor with integral gear box. The gear box powers a pulling assembly 3. The pulling assembly 3 has a pulling element 4. The gear box powers a screw 6 which pulls the pulling element 4 rearward during the clamp tightening cycle.
In operation a tail of the band to be applied is inserted into the band entry port 7 and gripped by the gripper 5 inside the pulling element 4. Next the gear box is powered to pull the pulling element 4 rearward via the screw 6. Next the cutoff arm 8 is manually pulled forward to form a locking dimple on the tail and then to cut the tail.
FIG. 2 shows a battery powered unit 20 which functions identically to unit 1.
Problems with the Band-It(trademark) units include the limitation of use with Band-It""s expensive custom clamps, only available in a xc2xexe2x80x3 width.
Another problem with the Band-It(trademark) units is the requirement to manually pull the cutoff arm 8 while the operator still needs to control the unit as well as the workpiece. This operation leads to two hands controlling three objects.
Another problem with the Band-It(trademark) units is the inability to bench mount the units for production runs.
These problems are solved by the present invention which provides a bench mount, and can be made portable by detaching the tool from the bench mount, AC or DC system. Either system can handle generic buckles, or pre-formed clamp (band and buckle) or smooth I.D. clamp (eliminates leak path) or center punch clamp or open end clamps. The tool will handle the full range of clamp widths from xc2xcxe2x80x3 to xc2xexe2x80x3. All of the present invention systems have a powered cutoff assembly.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide a power tool which can apply a clamp and cut the clamp end in a powered operation. The application process involves a tightening step.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the power tool with the flexibility to handle a wide range of band widths, wherein the bands are of a generic off-the-shelf design.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a portable DC power tool that has a bench mount capability for production runs.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the power tool with the flexibility to handle both pre-wound and free end clamps.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the power tool with a pair of band grippers, one member to pull the band for a tightening operation, and the other member to automatically hold the tightened band in preparation for the cutting operation.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a portable clamp application tool which applies prewound steel clamps and by adding an attachment will apply free end clamps as well.
The tool consists of 12V DC electric motor and clutch-gearbox coupled to a reduction gear get, which actuates a threaded nut incorporated into the reduction gear, which rotates around a threaded rod. The rod is attached to a gripping mechanism which pulls the tail of the clamp through a uniquely designed holding pressure mechanism which automatically provides the precise holding pressure required when the clamp is rolled 90xc2x0 and the excess tail cutoff. Furthermore the act of resetting the pulling gripper automatically cuts the excess from the clamp and requires no hand actuation of a cutoff mechanism.
This tool can be operated portably with a small battery power supply. This allows the operator to go into the field and apply hose clamps without having compressed air or AC electricity available. The tool is of light enough weight to allow bringing the tool to the job as opposed to the present system which demands that the job be brought to the tool. This tool can also be operated as a bench tool with foot operated control, either by drawing its power requirements from a battery or a power supply, which operates from 110V AC. This versatility allows the tool to be operated portably by hand, or mounted to the rear of a service truck, or as a bench-mounted tool in the shop. This is the first application tool, which is portable, battery powered and features adjustable tension control, which will apply the full range of clamps from xc2xcxe2x80x3 to xc2xexe2x80x3 as well as apply free end clamps.
Incorporated into the device is a pair of spring loaded serrated gripping elements which are essentially free in one direction and which when the product, which is being fed under them in one direction is reversed, one element firmly and repeatably moves a controlled distance before gripping the fed product positively. The distance, which the product moves before being positively gripped, is controlled by the angle of the inclined plane against which the gripping element moves.
This device is very useful for preformed clamp application tools in as much as much as it replaces the complex valving, gaging and plumbing which is presently being used in application tools to accomplish the necessary holding pressure when applying preformed hose clamps.